


前辈外号国民初恋

by justanormalplayer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanormalplayer/pseuds/justanormalplayer
Summary: top jaeminbottom jaehyun，jeno
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 5





	前辈外号国民初恋

01/  
夏天总是很多雨水，雨后的空气里满满的水分，像是触不到的海洋，明明指尖潮湿，只要贴着就会觉得皮肤黏在一起，水汽就像风，感觉得到但就是怎么也碰不到，就像那个人一样。

罗渽民蹲在灌木丛后面盯着看了很久，顾不得浑身都是水汽黏糊糊的感觉。灌木丛那边是中学时期给自己递过情书的女孩，现在羞红了脸站在前辈面前嘴里说着什么，罗渽民不用猜也知道是我喜欢你诸如此类的告白话语。前辈笑着说了几句什么，脸颊的酒窝浅浅地浮上来，一番话讲完女孩眼里亮晶晶的，好像是要哭了。罗渽民本来觉得她长得挺好看的，不知道为什么现在又觉得她想哭又想笑的样子有点滑稽。

女孩低着头转身离开，前辈转过头看了看四周，发现没什么人的样子，他从口袋里掏出一盒烟，抽了一根出来，身子靠在墙上低头叼着点火，食指和中指夹烟的姿势看起来很老练。抽到一半，罗渽民听到远远地有人在喊前辈的名字：郑在玹。只见他不慌不忙地把半截烟头掐灭扔在地上，口袋里掏出一盒薄荷糖，和往常那样露出一张笑盈盈的脸，离开上前去问对方什么事。

罗渽民从灌木丛里钻出来，拍了拍抖落在自己身上的水珠，他走过去脚步停在那半截香烟前，然后低下身捡起来，盯着怔了几秒。

看什么呢？

李帝努见罗渽民好久没动静就过来找他，他应道没看什么，把香烟收起来塞进口袋，李帝努没看到，只伸手替他拨拉了两下弄乱的头发。

晚上回到家，罗渽民刚洗完澡站在镜子前吹头发，轰隆声中依稀听到母亲对着他喊些什么，他关掉吹风机走出浴室，只见母亲拿着需要清洗的外套铁青着脸，另一只手里捏着被他塞进口袋里的烟。

烟是哪儿来的。

他眨了眨眼睛，想了一套说辞：是地上捡的。

捡什么不好怎么捡烟来。

我今天是值日生嘛，临近检查的时候看到忘记清理干净的，担心被处罚就立刻捡起来塞进口袋里了，本来打算扔掉但是忘记了。他继续道：该不会怀疑我抽烟了吧，不信就搜搜看吧，我身上没有烟盒也没有打火机，怎么可能抽嘛。

母亲还想说些什么，他先上前抱住撒娇：我知道妈妈是担心我，但是我真的很乖不会让妈妈担心。

总是能被说服的，那副样子不管是在任何人面前，都很有说服力。母亲想了想：如果你可以像在玹那样做个好孩子，不让妈妈担心就最好了。

我一直都在把在玹哥当作人生楷模在努力呢妈妈，好了都是我不好让你担心了，接下来妈妈开心一点，让我来把垃圾扔掉吧。他笑眯眯地拿过那半支烟，被扔在地上又被他捡起的，有点潮湿沾了灰尘的烟，揉了揉扔进垃圾桶里。

02/  
周一是郑在玹做值周生的日子，校门口多少会停留几个故意不好好穿校服想要被前辈罚的学生，被喜欢的前辈叫住问叫什么名字，然后记在惩处记录簿上。好像在人生的少女时代里，这样的事也会变成单纯的浪漫。

罗渽民扯掉领带塞进口袋里走进校门，有点大摇大摆地站在郑在玹面前停下，叫了声哥。

郑在玹问怎么没有戴领带，一会儿罚你了怎么办。他瘪了一下嘴巴说不小心弄丢了，哥干脆把你的领带借给我吧，拜托啦在玹哥。

真是拿你没办法。郑在玹摘掉自己的，记录簿放在胳膊下夹好，给他系上领带。罗渽民像是偷食成功了的猫，笑着在几个人的注视里对郑在玹拜了拜手离开。他坐在教室里来回摸着脖子上的领带，放在鼻子边闻了闻，郑在玹用香水，领带上也有一股淡淡的香水味。李帝努走来在旁边的座位坐下，碰了碰他的手臂问今天早上怎么来得这么早，没有等自己一起来。

罗渽民看着窗户外有点漫不经心说有事情，李帝努顺着他的目光看过去，身为值周生的前辈没戴领带，站在校门口被教导主任说着什么。罗渽民学着教导主任的语气念叨：看在你学习好的份上就放你一马。

李帝努没怎么明白他在说什么，但也有点明白了什么。

Jeno，你觉得我跟郑在玹前辈比怎么样。

怎么想到要跟前辈比。

先回答我你觉得我跟他比怎么样。

你如果功课再用点心可能就比得上了。

唉，可是人家不喜欢嘛。罗渽民趴在桌子上伸了个懒腰，语气懒懒的像是撒娇。

那你喜欢什么，喜欢前辈吗？李帝努想打趣他，却不料罗渽民撑着下巴想了半天。

没有开玩笑似地立刻承认，也没有否认，而是认认真真地抓着领带说不知道。李帝努一直以来都是胆子很大的人，这次没什么来由的，他有点害怕起来。

03/  
领带在第二天就还了回去，罗渽民敲开郑在玹的家门，郑太太打开之后请他进来，罗渽民问阿姨好，在玹哥呢？

在补习班还没回来，高三嘛，时间安排上多少会紧一些。你坐下等一会儿他吧，晚上一起吃个饭。

罗渽民笑着说好，被郑太太问起：你妈妈怎么没有来，好久不见我都想她了。

妈妈也很想您，只是最近工作有点辛苦没什么时间。

在玹要是能像你一样贴心就好了。

罗渽民笑得露出一排牙齿：哪里啊，我妈妈总说希望我像在玹哥一样优秀呢。

水喝了半杯，郑在玹这才回来，带着一身淡淡的香水味，罗渽民深吸了一口气，笑着站起来迎上去，哥你回来啦。

郑在玹嗯了一声换了鞋子进房，打了声招呼笑了笑。罗渽民留下来吃了饭，跟着郑在玹去了卧室里，领带递了过来说谢谢哥。

郑在玹去洗澡了，罗渽民从他的包里翻出一盒烟和打火机来，打开窗户点燃一根吸了一口，呛得他连连咳嗽，眼泪跟着往外涌，没再往下继续，掐灭了把剩下的半截塞进口袋里，同时把烟盒和打火机放了回去。郑在玹洗完说：你在学校给我也行，不用这么麻烦。

想来哥家里玩了嘛。罗渽民直接躺在郑在玹的床上，看着他坐在书桌前继续做功课。洗完澡的郑在玹洗掉了身上的香水味和香水味遮盖着的烟味，他眼角红红的，脸颊也泛着粉色，头发半干，刘海还有点湿漉漉的垂在眼前，比平时那副优等生的样子看起来要更可爱。

别人也看过在玹哥这样吗，罗渽民心想。希望自己能像在玹哥一样的妈妈，围在在玹哥身边的孩子们，把在玹哥当作神一样，总是用着可望不可及的目光看着他的人们也看过到过这样的哥吗。罗渽民从床上坐起来，伸手抓住郑在玹的手臂，因为皮肤很白好像稍微用点力就会留下泛红的痕迹。

郑在玹停下做题的手问他怎么了。

罗渽民笑一笑，说没事，我该回家了。他说完走出郑在玹的家门，对着郑在玹亮着灯的卧室窗口用力挥了挥手臂同看不到的人道别。在夜里越走越快，从走到跳最后一路狂奔，头发被风带起乱掉露出额头，他跑到嗓子干涸想要呕吐，一边笑着一边一直咳嗽。到家母亲问他怎么了，只见他笑着奔去卧室跳上了床。心脏砰砰砰地乱跳，用力撞击着他的胸膛，好像要从嗓子眼里跳出来。

罗渽民的计划确实有点用处，之前喜欢出现在郑在玹附近的几个人，渐渐的开始出现在他的附近了。他装作没有去看那些人，问李帝努放学后要不要继续上次没比完的自行车，李帝努刚给车子换了新的轮胎，觉得这次一定能赢。刚出校门李帝努就向前冲了，在想赢了之后让罗渽民请客吃什么好，骑了好一会儿他转过头，看到罗渽民不紧不慢地跟在身后一副若有所思的样子，他突然没劲比了，停下来等罗渽民跟上来问他怎么了。

累了。李帝努垂着眼皮叹了口气。

刚看你还很有力气。

现在累了。李帝努拨开他伸过来的手。

傍晚去了离家里还有几条街的店里吃炒年糕，李帝努没吃几口，罗渽民总是在想事情，吃得很慢，老板送了他们两支棒棒糖，结果都是草莓味的罗渽民很嫌弃，嘴上说着给你都给你，最后都落在李帝努的衣服兜里。回家的时候天黑了，罗渽民脸上挂着笑，说jeno啊，再见。李帝努很想说些什么，但还是咽了下去，转头回家。

十六岁的罗渽民想自己和十九岁的郑在玹之间究竟还差多少，迫不及待匆匆长大，长大到可以变成他的那副样子，是母亲心中的楷模，是人们爱着的中心，是被追捧的高高在上的神。

十六岁的李帝努开始不习惯一直和自己步调一致的十六岁的罗渽民，会蜕变得越来越成熟，原本双胞胎一样的他们会因为成长速度不一致而拉开距离，李帝努想要抓住罗渽民，但伸手扑了个空。

这样的距离只靠自己努力奔跑能够抓住回到一起成长的日子吗。  
这样的距离只靠拼命地伸手能把神拉下神坛和自己并肩吗。

04/  
天气预报说了会下雨，李帝努带了把伞，罗渽民又比自己更早地从家里出发了。他翻了翻手机，学校论坛的匿名举报栏里出现了那个眼熟的学长的照片，罗渽民妈妈大学同学的孩子，跟罗渽民好像也很熟。虽然脸上打了马赛克，但还是能看得出来是郑在玹，手里夹着一根烟站在废弃的课桌旁边。

他赶到学校时，罗渽民在座位上一样看着手机。

你也看到了那个吗？

罗渽民听到他的声音明显没发现他来了，吓了一跳的样子，嗯了一声。

不知道是谁举报的。

罗渽民伸了个懒腰，不管是谁举报的，但是在玹哥毕竟做了错事不是吗。

李帝努不太喜欢举报的方式，罗渽民摇了摇头，高中生怎么能抽烟呢，其他人可以，但在玹哥不行。

这番话被人听在耳朵里，课间罗渽民被高三的叫去打了一顿，是追了郑在玹很久的大姐头带的人，罗渽民也有还手，但总归是打不过那么多人，手出拳的关节破了皮，往外慢慢渗着血，老远看起来泛红。

长得挺漂亮怎么不干人事呢。

罗渽民那张漂亮的脸被踩得脸贴着地，肚子被人踹了几脚，疼得他呲牙咧嘴，却又笑嘻嘻地说我没举报。

大姐头觉得差不多也能长教训了，雨稀稀拉拉地下起来，人散去，罗渽民慢慢爬起来，从口袋里掏出之前那半根烟塞进嘴里，没有点燃，只是含在嘴里一呼一吸，口腔里满是烟草的味道，那是郑在玹的味道。

李帝努嘴里还叼着昨天老板送的棒棒糖，伞还在抽屉里放着，没想到会突然开始下雨。罗渽民的样子看起来很惨，校服脏了现在又被淋湿。两个人的长睫毛都湿淋淋的，李帝努的好像要更夸张一些，罗渽民走过去摸着他的脸笑，问：就那么担心我吗。对方不应声他又问了一句：哭了吗。

李帝努背过脸不去看他，他又把李帝努的脸轻轻推回来让他看着自己：怎么又吃草莓味。

我故意的。李帝努语气里有点难得的怒意，伸手把他的烟拿过来扔掉在地上剁了两脚。

罗渽民学着他的样子，眯着眼睛笑着地把他的棒棒糖也扯出来，扔在地上跺了几脚碾碎了，对他说别哭了

李帝努不爱哭，但现在也不知道怎么回事，眼眶红红的，罗渽民的话他一句也没听进去，还是那副没什么表情的脸。

罗渽民捧着他的脸吻了过去。

李帝努嘟嘟囔囔：啊西，烟味烦死了。

罗渽民堵住他的嘴伸了舌头：西八，草莓味烦死了。

挨了打的罗渽民不好回家，给家里打电话说去李帝努家让他给补习数学直接住下了。夜深了，罗渽民抓着李帝努细细的脚腕往腰上抬，一边向下挺身。李帝努脸涨得通红，第一次两个人都没什么经验，罗渽民刚戴了套就迫不及待地进入，在他身体里横冲直撞，疼得他弯起手臂遮住想要落泪的眼睛。

罗渽民俯下身子，双手撑在李帝努的脸边，脑海里不知道为什么想起那个从郑在玹家狂奔而出的夜晚，他低头亲了亲李帝努遮着眼睛的手臂，等李帝努放下手臂之后，又闭上眼睛去吻他的嘴唇。

做完之后李帝努洗了澡回到床上，罗渽民躺在另一边翻过身闭上了眼睛。

05/  
郑在玹受了不大的处分，毕竟是优秀学生代表，借口自己学习压力大一时间迷了方向，为了挽救这样优秀的学生，想想怎么都是能被理解的。罗渽民漂染了一头亮橙色的头发，衬得他的脸更漂亮，走在哪里都很抢眼，被教导主任罚了也拒不染回来。跟郑在玹在校园里撞面的时候，郑在玹笑着摸了摸他橙色的头发。

偷拍照片上传论坛的人找到了，是之前围在郑在玹身边一个高一的一个女生，大概是出于嫉妒还是谁的驱使，一时鬼迷心窍做了这样的曝光，最后迫于学生之间的压力选择了临时转学。

收拾东西临走前李帝努看到她回过头看了看自己班所在的教室，不知道是不是错觉。罗渽民还坐在位置上发呆。

没什么用呢。罗渽民自言自语道。

真想把神拉下来践踏一番，但没什么用呢，人们对神的迷恋实在是太深了。

高考很快来临，郑在玹没参加sky任何一家的考试，而是众望所托地收到了洛杉矶一所大学的offer。罗渽民又飞奔来他的家，那头亮橙色的头发经过几次补色依然阻拦不住褪色的速度，郑在玹好像很喜欢，总是想摸一摸。

渽民总是很自由的样子。冷不丁的郑在玹说出这样的话来。像小鸟一样。

哥不自由吗。

自由要付出很大代价嘛。郑在玹想了想很认真地说。

既然如此，我来帮你吧。

郑在玹笑了笑说你能怎么帮。

我有办法。

第二天罗渽民从家里带来了强效感冒药偷偷下在郑在玹的果汁里，十几分钟后他开始眼皮发沉困倦起来。费了很大的力气罗渽民把郑在玹拖进车里，按照之前学的教程发动车子，他歪歪扭扭地把车开了出去越开越快，顺着路躲过警察一直向海边的路上开去。

他拨通了电话，问李帝努在哪里，到某某站一起来吧。

我想好了，我们可以一起。

渽民呐，你没事吧。

我没事，在玹哥现在在我身边，jeno你听我说，我们可以一起，我们三个人到没有人可以找到我们的地方，我带的有钱足够生活——罗渽民越说越兴奋，他用力踩了脚下的油门在沿海公路上飞驰，车子穿过海风玻璃发出很大的响声。

听到了吗jeno，我们一起，到新的地方，再也别过现在这样的狗屎生活，只做我们想做的事。你不是爱我吗jeno，我知道你爱我，我爱你也爱在玹哥，我们可以很快乐——在玹哥不用再做男神，我不用再非要以他为目标，你也不用再拼命学习了！我们可以很快乐！

大概是真的可以很快乐，罗渽民重复了两遍，在玹哥马上就只属于他的了。

李帝努听到他激动到牙齿打架，听筒那边传来很大的风声，接着是一声长长的车辆鸣笛。

李帝努抓着手机开始奔跑，他不知道要往哪个方向，像是无头苍蝇到处乱撞，眼泪止不住地一直流淌。渽民呐。李帝努喊着他的名字，声音突然消失了，鸣笛声，风声，还有渽民的声音，像是被卷进了海边的风里，飞到了天上去。

End  
4k+  
20200719


End file.
